Peter Parker (Earth-90214) (Marvel Series)
History Past Peter Parker was raised by his paternal aunt and uncle, May and Ben Parker, during the Great Depression. Peter was raised with the belief of good triumphing over evil and was supportive of his aunt and uncle's activism. Peter tragically discovered the mutilated body of his uncle Ben, killed in retaliation by one of New York City's businessmen for organizing a strike on sweatshops. The murder of his uncle by the Goblin drove Peter's resolve to continue to seek justice. While helping May at a rally in a Hooverville, they encountered a violent response from the Enforcers. Fortunately, the two were saved by Ben Urich. Subsequently, Peter became Urich's protege for the Daily Bugle and explored the dire situation of New York City's denizens, especially those under the threat of the Goblin. After Peter mistakenly received a tip-off meant for Urich, he ventured to a warehouse where the Goblin’s men were unloading a shipment of stolen antiques. A particular antique – a spider statue – breaks open and releases a horde of spiders. One of the spiders bit Peter, causing him to pass out and dream of a spider god. After waking up, Peter discovered he possessed arachnid superpowers. Donning a mask, Peter confronted Norman Osborn in his home in order to get him to give up his hold over the city. However, Peter was shocked to discover Urich, who was revealed to have been blackmailing Osborn with his information on the mob boss in exchange for fueling his drug habit. Angered, Peter left Urich. Upon returning home, Peter created a costume based on his uncle's World War I-era airman uniform and became the vigilante, Spider-Man. Peter later returned to Urich's apartment to force him to help him to bring down the Goblin, only to find the reporter dead. Strengthened with resolve from his aunt and Urich's lover Felicia Hardy, Peter thwarted the Goblin's criminal operations. As the Bugle labeled him negatively in the papers, Spider-Man arrived at the Bugle building to meet Jonah Jameson over this matter, only to find Jameson shot to death. Later on, Peter learned that Jameson was replaced by the Chameleon and the real Jameson was imprisoned by Osborn. This lead Peter to Jameson's location, where he killed the Vulture, who was responsible for killing Ben Parker, to stop him from murdering May Parker. Despite saving his aunt, May criticized him for killing the Vulture, as he could have stopped him with his powers. She told Peter that killing people would make him less of what makes him human. Spider-Man later tracked down the Goblin's "torture house" and found the mob boss and his Enforcers holding Felicia and Jameson captive. He discovered that the Goblin had planned on murdering Urich, finding the reporter's information on the Goblin, which was kept by Felicia, and then eliminating every witness. He also discovered that Felicia was responsible for killing the Chameleon after she saw him, disguised as Jameson, murdering Urich. Spider-Man intervened, subdued the Enforcers and rescued Jameson. Spider-Man chased the Goblin, who held Felicia hostage, and cornered him. Peter had the chance to kill Osborn, but decided not to. The mob boss was then killed by spider-infested Sergei Kravinoff. Eyes Without A Face Months after the Goblin's demise, Spider-Man investigated a new, dangerous mob boss known as the Crime Master. During his investigation, Peter became infatuated with Felicia Hardy, though his lover didn't share her whole love for him as they lived different lives. Peter later interviewed Dr. Otto Octavius with his fellow news writer and friend Robbie Robertson, who had strongly suspected and tried to convinced Peter that there was something very sinister about the doctor. Though Peter didn't take Robbie's suspicions too serious, he came to learn that many African-American minorities were being abducted by the Crime Master and was shocked to learn that Robbie was also abducted. After coming into his first conflict with the Crime Master, Spider-Man was brutally assaulted by the Crime Master's adjutant the Sandman until he was saved by Federal Agent Jean De Wolfe. Spider-Man teamed up with De Wolfe in stopping the Crime Master, and deduced Dr. Octavius was involved in the kidnappings. Spider-Man traveled to Octavius' laboratory on Ellis Island and was shocked to discovered that the doctor was aligned with the American Nazi-sympathetic organization the Friends of New Germany, and had been experimenting African-American minorities to transform them into mindless slaves. Spider-Man freed the prisoners, but was too late and found Robbie already lobotomized. He came into a second confrontation with the Crime Master when he held Robbie hostage before De Wolfe's agents arrived on the island. After taking Robbie to safety and learning that the Crime Master had claimed murdering Felicia Hardy, as she was her lover, Spider-Man witnessed the mob boss get mercilessly killed by Octavius. Following this Spider-Man attempted to strangle Octavius for his crimes and what he'd done to his friend until being stopped by De Wolfe. After returning to Manhattan, Spider-Man went back to Felicia's apartment, having learned from De Wolfe that she was alive, and finding her bodyguard, who informed him that Felicia was recovering from her injuries and that she doesn't want to see Spider-Man ever again, blaming him for her injuries from the Crime Master after the mobster discovered her secret infatuation with the vigilante. Edge of Spider-Verse Peter, his aunt May and Mary Jane Watson visited the New York World's Fair, and were discussing whether to see Salvador Dali's display or assist in Mysterio's act, choosing the latter while he reflects on the distance between him and Mary Jane. During the show, Peter's Spider Sense spikes up, but he ignores it and after the act, the three of them discuss how Mysterio managed to perform his escape. While battling Mysterio, the Spider-Man was attacked by Karn, but saved by the timely arrival of the Superior Spider-Man, who takes them back to the year 2099. There the Superior Spider-Man brings The Spider-Man up to date. Spider-Verse Peter was now a member of the Superior Spider-Army and was stationed on Earth-928. He was present when Superior Spider-Man was confronted by Spider-Man of Earth-616. When the team traveled to Earth-4 (where Morlun killed that world's Spider-Man) and tells Peter to protect the Scion, the Bride, and the Other at all costs. Silk steals Spider-Man's portal device, intending to set right the deaths she caused and opens a portal while attracting the Inheritors' attention. Spider-Woman volunteers to follow Silk while Superior Spider-Man sends Spider-Man Noir to accompany them. He and the others traveled to an unknown reality where they were being tracked by Brix and Bora. Spider-Man Noir was wounded and the trio escaped to Earth-90214 to allow him to recover from his injuries.5 After the teams combined Spider-Man Noir and Six-Armed Spider-Man were assigned to a dimension where Peter was placed in a coma after being bitten by the radioactive spider, having arrived to recruit this Peter, they realized the Inheritors will still come for him, despite his condition. The Six-Armed Spider-Man creates a cure similar to the one which had given him his extra arms in order to save the comatose Peter. Before the antidote can be completed, Peter turns into a mindless Man-Spider and attacks Uncle Ben and Aunt May, but is restrained by Spider-Man Noir. The Six-Armed Spider-Man is able to cure Peter with the serum.3 He was later mentioned by Spider-UK after he reported that Spider-Man Noir was badly injured and Spider-Woman and Silk have taken him to recover on his homeworld. Superior Spider-Man expresses concern since the Inheritors have already been there, but Spider-Man says Silk should be safe as long as she keeps moving and takes one of Superior Spider-Man's cloaking devices. Web Warriors The Spider-Man joined the Warriors of the Great Web and helped to fight against alternate versions of Electro.6 He eventually was stranded in his home dimension alongside Spider-Man of Earth-50101 and Spider-Ham. There they found modern technology and ended up fighting a version of Green Goblin in an attempt to stop him from corrupting the multi-verse. Spider-Geddon When someone of Earth-616 was used the cloning technology of the Inheritors to make himself immortal, Spider-UK recruited him while he was working with Felicia Hardy, now with the alias of White Widow, fighting the Shocker to take down a nazi secret meeting. The Inheritors hacked their stolen cloning technology and created new clone bodies. The Spider-Man was ultimately killed alongside Spider-UK when the Inheritors escaped their prison on Earth-3145. After they were defeated, Spider-Gwen informed Aunt May, Mary Jane and Felicia Hardy about his death. Trivia * Unlike most Spider-Men, Peter in this universe was never taught the motto "With great power comes great responsibility", but was taught "If there is too much power, then it is the responsibility of the people to take it away." in its place. * This is the second incarnation of Peter Parker to use firearms and have no qualms about killing, this first was "Assassin Spider-Man" of Earth-8351. * The Spider-Man was voiced by Jake Eberly in Spider-Geddon: Spider-Man Noir. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Marvel Category:Marvel Characters Category:Marvel Heroes